


Even if ya glow, I still love you

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Firefly!Stealth, M/M, Rider loves this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Today Rider was going to do itHe was going to finally confessBut can he do it?
Relationships: Rider/Stealth (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Even if ya glow, I still love you

Stealth.

Hearing his name always made Rider’s heart flutter so much. He wouldn't lie that he loved the firefly squid, but he didn't know how to confess at all. That's why today, he was going to do it.

Rider was going to confess to Stealth, and nothing was going to get in the way!

That was, until he felt nervous all of a sudden the moment he went to their meeting place. ‘Cod how am I going to do this?!’ Rider muttered to himself, before hearing a familiar voice calling out from behind him.

“Sorry if I'm late Rider!” Stealth huffed, catching his breath once he made it by the fountain. “You weren't late at all, Stealth” Rider replied with a small smile, “are you ready?”

“I am!” Stealth smiled happily, Rider couldn't help it when his cheeks felt warm. Cod Stealth was so adorable, before the two head out, wondering about. The pair walked around the park, Rider smiling whenever he saw Stealth happy. Soon the stop on top of a hill, Rider deciding it'll be the best place to watch the sun set.

As the sun slowly began to set, Stealth rested his head on Rider’s shoulder after he took his helmet off, a soft glow emitting from his tentacles. ‘Cod he's just adorable’ Rider thought, his face was slowly flushing. Oh how he loved everything about Stealth. His from his shyness to how adorable he can be. Even in battle, Rider’s eyes were always on Stealth, giving a small ‘booyah’ whenever Stealth had got a splat.

It was now or never.

“Stealth...there's something I need to say” Rider spoke, catching Stealth’s attention, making him worried. “Rider...I-it's not because I'm a firefly squid, is it?” Stealth stuttered, making Rider quickly shake his head. “No! It's not that at all. The thing is..I lo...lo..” Rider started to stutter, his face going a full yellow green.

“You lo..?” Stealth was confused. What did Rider want to say to him? 

That was, until he got his answer.

“I love you..Stealth” Rider finally said, flushing real hard. He started to feel embarrassed before he felt a warm hand on his. Looking up, he saw Stealth smiling at him, his tentacles growling matching the starry sky above them. “Y-you do?” Stealth asked as Rider nodded, giving his reply.

“I do, ever since we made a team” Rider put his other hand on Stealth’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. Stealth remembered that time, with all the others to pick from, Rider chose him. “You're amazing, Stealth. No matter what others would say or the fact you're a firefly squid, nothing would change on how much I love you.” Stealth heard Rider say, and just as he looked up, his lips were connected with Rider’s. The glow Stealth was emitting glowed a bit brighter before he returned the kiss, the two of them breaking to catch their breaths.

“No matter what Stealth” Rider said, holding Stealth’s hand, “nothing would change on how much I love you.”

Stealth smiled, his freckles giving out a soft glow, as he gave his reply.

“I love you too, Rider.”


End file.
